Twisted Fate
by OoDoubleBubblezoO
Summary: Mimi's going out with Matt, but leaves her behind with a special gift ;) but now shes with Tai?( not good with summaries...)


Twisted Fate Chapter 1 

A/N: Hey! This is my first Digimon fic…. Sooo hope you'll enjoy it! Hmm also just to let you know, I don't own digimon or any of it's characters. Also…. This is a Mimato fic…with someMichi… but whatever! Just read and find out! Also… This might be a temporary(did I spell it rite?) Title… so I might change it later on in the story.

Mimi's POV

After coming back from the doctor, I was still a little bit shocked. I'm 20 years old, not married, but currently going out with Matt Ishida, ( I spelt it right, right?) the guy of my dreams, and also the father of our unborn baby. I'm a little scared of telling him, that he's going to be a dad, but knowing Matt, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear the news. He'd always wanted a family of his own, since his mom left him, his dad just recently died in a car accident, and T.K studying in England.

I walked in to our apartment, and saw Matt sitting on the couch. " Matt I've got something to tell you…" " I've got something to tell you too Mimi." He said.  
" You go first." " Well… you see, I…. It's not like I don't love you, but…. Sora and I, we decided to get married." I can't believe this! I can't tell him I'm pregnant now… "I…I don't believe you! Tell me your lying! I thought you loved me, and yet your getting married with Sora? How could you do this to Tai! No, how could you do this to me!" I was too upset to wait for him to answer and decided not to, I grabbed my stuff and left. Not knowing where to go, I hopped into my red corvette (A/N: Don't know much about cars:P) and decided to pay a little visit to Tai and see how he was doing.

I was a block away from Tai's house. My eye's were all blurry, thanks to the tears, and couldn't see where I was going, I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my jacket and the next thing I knew, a big moving truck crashed right into me.

Tai's POV

I came out the Odaiba supermarket, and saw a car accident on the street. Being the guy that I am, I decided to go take a look.(A/N: Don't ask me why he's not upset.We'll just say that he found out about a week ago and Matt just got the guts to tell Mimi now. Ok! On with the story.) I went up and saw Mimi in the car! I started to panic and called 911. After that I ran up to her to see if she was still breathing. Carefully placing my index finger under her nose, and felt a little air. Thankfully she was still breathing. A few minutes later an ambulance came. They strapped her on a white rolly bed(A/N: You know…Those things you see in movies all the time) and carefully lifted her up into the back of the ambulance. I quickly jumped in the back with Mimi, held her hands tightly and prayed that she'd be okay. I'm guessing that she's in this whole mess because Matt told her about the marriage. She was always such a careful driver. "Damn! Mimi, hang in there."

Hospital

" Doctor is she going to be okay?" I asked. " Don't worry, her and the baby are going to be okay." The doctor replied while looking through his clipboard "Her baby?" I asked. "Yes but, she hit her head real hard in the accident so when she wakes up, she might not remember anything, so if she asks I suggest you make up something, if she tries to remember to much it might stress her and cost damage to the baby." The doctor explained. " Can I go in?" " Of course, if she wakes up don't keep her up for too long, she needs her rest." The doctor explained and left.

"hmmm where am I?" " Mimi are you ok?" I asked as I helped her up.  
"umm who are you?" she asks

I thought about what the doctor had said and decided not to tell her about Matt and the baby, well at least for now until the baby was born. "I'm Tai, your fiancé and you're currently pregnant with our baby." Oh boy, what kinda mess did I get myself into now.

To be continue…..

A/N: Done the first chapter…. So what do you guys think? Yes yes I think my grammars kinda bad here… but yea! Tell me if you like it or not okay! By the way… is it just me or is it kinda confusing to read? I was reading over it and I couldn't tell if they're thinking in their head or talk out loud, but let me know if its happening to you to and I'll TRY to fix it….but it's probably just me….haha well whatever….review:P

OoDoubleBubblezoO


End file.
